


Snowflake Kisses

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A person just hasn't lived until they've caught a snowflake on their tongue.





	Snowflake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> A/N: How on earth are we six days into December already? It's crazy to think that we only have 18 stories left until Christmas Eve. Don't worry, there's lots of tooth rotting Christmasy fluff ahead of us.
> 
> Shout out to those loyal reviewers who take the time to like/kudos/comment/review/etc. on every single chapter. You all are lovely! (Talking about you: boomsoonerash, articcat621, and SquarePeg72!)
> 
> Thank you SnarkyGranger1 and habababa for your comments on Christmas Confessions! You both are too sweet!
> 
> This ridiculously cute story was prompted by the ridiculously cute articcat621 andwas beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua. Thank you all for your assistance in the creation of this story. Seriously, you all definitely need to check out the work of each of these lovely people that I mention each AN. They are great writers.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Snowflake Kisses  
> Pairing: Themione  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: A person just hasn't lived until they've caught a snowflake on their tongue.
> 
> Have a wonderful evening and I'll catch you all tomorrow with another story! Head's up, tomorrow is one of my favorite stories and you'll be able to see why.
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

The first snow of the season and Hermione could not have been more excited as she busied herself around the flat making the final preparations for her date with Theo this afternoon. They were going to decorate her flat and bake Christmas cookies together before curling up on the couch and watching one of her favorite holiday films. It was going to be an exciting afternoon.

She was rifling through her collection of Christmas DVDs when she heard the buzzer for her flat. A smile appeared on her face as she pushed herself up off the floor and walked over to the door, dropping the handful of DVDs she had picked out on the couch.

Pressing the intercom button, she said, "Hello?"

"Hey, love. I'm here," the voice announced through the intercom.

"Okay! I'll be right down. Just need to find some shoes," she said before releasing the button.

Quickly she slipped on a pair of boots before she wrapped herself up in a jacket and scarf. Even though the plans were to decorate, bake, and watch movies, Hermione wanted a chance to be out in the freshly fallen snow, even if it was just for the briefest of moments. Once she was all bundled up, she grabbed the keys to her flat and proceeded down the stairs to find Theo.

When she stepped out of the front door of her building, she couldn't find where Theo was hiding. He had just been speaking to her through the intercom, so she knew that he couldn't have gotten that far away. She shoved her hands into her pockets and walked out onto the sidewalk in front of her building.

Pausing she looked around in every direction to see if she could see at least one other person wandering about in the snow before she went in search of him. Off in the distance across the street she noticed a figure walking around the park rather aimlessly.

"I spoke to him not even two minutes ago," she mumbled under her breath as she crossed the street. "How did he get over here so quickly?"

As she got closer to where he was standing, she noticed that he wasn't just walking around the small park aimlessly. He was walking around the park aimlessly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a desperate attempt to catch snowflakes.

Laughing to herself, she slipped her hands out of her pockets and pulled her coat tightly around her body as a smile played at her lips. He really was something else. Once she was practically standing beside him, she decided it would be a good idea to announce her presence.

"So you buzz my door and then run away from me?" she called to him, causing him to turn and look at her with the most innocent smile on his face. She laughed when she saw the sheepish grin he was sporting. "I see how it is."

Pouting her lower lip, she crossed her arms over her chest and kicked the ground in front of her, disturbing the peacefulness of her surroundings. She had to bite the corner of her lip to keep from smiling as he neared her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He squeezed her tight before leaning back to meet her eyes. He could see the smile that had begun playing at her lips.

"I'm sorry, love. I thought I saw my other girlfriend over here in the park, so I wanted to be sure I said hello," Theo said with a laugh.

Stepping out of his embrace, Hermione slapped his arm roughly a few times as shouted at him. "You better take that back, Theodore Nott! You better take that back right now!"

"I'm only teasing, Hermione. You know me better than that," Theo said, pulling her back into his embrace. "If you must know what I was up to, I was trying to catch some snowflakes on my tongue. I've never done it before."

"You've never caught snowflakes on your tongue before?" Hermione echoed, the surprise in her voice more evident than she had initially intended it to be.

"I guess it was never something I had thought about doing growing up. Hell, I wasn't even sure what it was until I saw it one of those movies you had me watch the other day," Theo replied with a shrug.

"Well, if that's the case, we won't go inside until you've caught at least one," she replied happily, pressing up on to her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.


End file.
